Half-Clan
Half-Clan cats are cats who have mixed blood between two or more different affiliations.Graystripe and Silverstream Their parents can come from different Clans or one of the parents could possibly be a loner, kittypet or rogue.Tadpole, Hawkfrost, and Mothwing Mixed-Clan relationships are usually forbidden by the warrior code. Description Taking a mate from another Clan is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of the Warrior Code, which is explained in Code of the Clans. Such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty. Kits born as a result of such forbidden relationship are usually taken in by the Clan of the mother. They are considered half-Clan and are looked down upon by pure-blood Clan cats as their commitment to their foster Clan can be questioned. They are also prone to be ridiculed and mocked. Sometimes they can be in danger, such as when TigerClan planned to execute its half-Clan members. Cats who have one parent from outside the Clans (e.g. a rogue, a kittypet) can also be considered half-Clan; but usually are not suspected with disloyalty, as they do not have two different Clans to feel loyalty for. Mixed Heritage by Birth Cats with parents from different Clans At their conception or birth, their parents were members of different Clans: *'Mosskit, Mistystar' and Stonefur: ThunderClanTheir mother, Bluestar, was ThunderClan and RiverClan descent *'Feathertail' and Stormfur: ThunderClanTheir father, Graystripe is ThunderClan and RiverClanTheir mother, Silverstream was RiverClan descent *'Jayfeather', Lionblaze and Hollyleaf: ThunderClanTheir mother, Leafpool is ThunderClan and WindClanTheir father, Crowfeather is WindClan descent *'Windflight': ThunderClan and WindClan descent *'Graypool' and Willowbreeze: RiverClan and WindClan descent *'Patchkit', Petalkit and Larchkit: ThunderClan and RiverClan descent *'Sedgewhisker', Swallowtail, and Thistleheart: WindClan and RiverClan descentKate's blog] Cats with a non-Clan parent At their conception or birth, one of their parents was a Clan cat, and the other not: *'Hawkfrost', Mothwing and Tadpole: ShadowClan Their father, Tigerstar, comes to ShadowClan. and rogue descent. Their mother, Sasha, was formerly a rogue. By blood ThunderClan Tigerstar, their father, was born in ThunderClan, to Leopardfoot and Pinestar. and kittypet descent. Their mother, Sasha, is a kittypet. *'Raggedstar' and Scorchwind: ShadowClan Their mother, Featherstorm, is a ShadowClan cat. and kittypet descent. Their father, Hal, is a kittypet. *'Darktail': WindClan and kittypet descent.His mother, Smoke, is a kittypet, while his father Onestar is a WindClan cat. Mixed Heritage by Blood Cats with blood of different Clans Their parents were born in different Clans (even if later they were in the same Clan): *All cats with parents from different Clans (see above) and their descendants *'Pinestar' and descendants: ThunderClanHis mother, Sweetbriar, was ThunderClan and SkyClanHis great ancestors were SkyClan *'Adderfang' and Swiftbreeze's descendants: ThunderClanThey are both ThunderClan and SkyClanTheir daughter, Spottedleaf, has SkyClan ancestors *'Tigerheart, Flametail' and Dawnpelt: ThunderClanTheir mother, Tawnypelt, was ThunderClan and ShadowClanTheir father, Rowanclaw, is ShadowClan Cats with a non-Clanborn parent A parent was not Clanborn (even if he or she joined a Clan later): *All cats with a non-Clan parent (see above) and their descendants *'Whitewing', Ambermoon, Dewnose, and Snowbush '''and descendants: ThunderClanHer mother, Brightheart, is ThunderClan and kittypetHer father, Cloudtail, was a kittypet *Squirrelflight, Leafpool' and descendants: ThunderClanTheir mother, Sandstorm, is ThunderClan and kittypetTheir father, Firestar, was a kittypet *'Toadstep' and 'Rosepetal: ThunderClanTheir father, Spiderleg, is ThunderClan and lonerTheir mother, Daisy, was a loner. *Briarlight, '''Bumblestripe and Blossomfall: ThunderClanTheir father, Graystripe, is ThunderClan and kittypetTheir mother, Millie, was a kittypet *'Cherryfall' and Molewhisker: ThunderClanTheir mother, Poppyfrost, is ThunderClan and lonerTheir father, Berrynose, was a loner Cats changing Clans Although not half-Clan by birth, their loyalty to their foster Clan can be questioned in the same way as that of a half-Clan cat, as they broke the first rule of the Warrior Code and are attached to two different Clans: *'Firestar': He was born a kittypet and later joined ThunderClan *'Graystripe': ThunderClan cat who joined RiverClan, exiled from it and later rejoined ThunderClan, then stolen by Twolegs to be a kittypet, then left to be a loner to find ThunderClan with Millie, then rejoined ThunderClan *'Yellowfang': ShadowClan cat who was exiled, then joined ThunderClan *'Tigerstar: '''ThunderClan cat who was exiled, became a rogue, and joined ShadowClan *'Tawnypelt: ThunderClan cat who joined ShadowClan *Stormfur: ThunderClan Cat who then joined RiverClan, joined the Tribe, was a loner for some time, rejoined RiverClan, joined ThunderClan, then rejoined the Tribe *Brook: Tribe cat who later left with her exiled mate and became a loner, then joined RiverClan, then joined ThunderClan, then rejoined the Tribe *Birdflight: SkyClan cat that joined ThunderClan *Gorseclaw' and 'Spottedpelt: SkyClan cats who joined ThunderClan *Darkstripe: ThunderClan cat who was exiled then later joined TigerClan, and then became a rogue *Willowbreeze' and 'Graypool:' RiverClan cats that joined WindClan, then rejoined RiverClan *'Mapleshade:' ThunderClan cat who was exiled, became a loner, then a rogue *'Leafstar: She was born a rogue and later joined SkyClan *Sharpclaw:' Kittypet who became a rogue, and later joined SkyClan *'Echosong: Kittypet who joined SkyClan *Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt: Kittypets who joined SkyClan *Millie: Kittypet who became a loner and joined ThunderClan *Pinestar: ThunderClan cat who became a kittypet *Daisy: Loner who became a ThunderClan cat *Berrynose: Loner who became a ThunderClan cat *Mousewhisker: Loner who became a ThunderClan cat *Hazeltail: Loner who became a ThunderClan cat *Stonefur: ThunderClan cat who became a RiverClan cat *Mistystar: ThunderClan cat who became a RiverClan cat *Feathertail: ThunderClan cat who became a RiverClan cat *Nightwhisper: Rogue who became a ShadowClan cat *Jaggedtooth''': ShadowClan cat who became a BloodClan cat References and Citations de:HalbClan-Katzenru:Полукровкиfi:Puoliveriset kissat Category:Clans and Groups